vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Gears
Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are powerful artifacts bestowed upon humans by the God/Goddess. Among all of the power in the Vinland Kingdom Universe, Sacred Gear ranked second, a bit weaker than the ultimate Ancient Grimoires. Summary Before the arrival of the Dragon Followers and Ancient Grimoires, Sacred Gears were known as the most powerful ability, or items with ability, in the Vinland Kingdom. At that time, Sacred Gears are divided into two, Longinus and Lost Weapon, with the power of almost in equal level, with only slight difference. Sacred Gears are, as explained in the Book of Centuria, are artifacts made by God and given to the selected one, to enact miracles. A Sacred Gear Posessor usually has a great power and ability, and almost all of them are unique one. In the history of Vinland Kingdom, only a weak Sacred Gears that, in the same type, existed two identical Sacred Gears. But a stong one always a unique one, specially Longinus. Not all race could born with a sacred gear. All race, except human race has the possibility. For some reason, all humans born from Akamichi Clan never born with a Sacred Gear. Also, if someone born with a sacred gear but at later time gains an ability other than Sacred Gear, his/her Sacred Gear will be locked and could not be used until he/she lost the said power. Abilities Sacred Gears can have a variety of effects, such as Setsuna's Pure White Memory granting her a great analyzing, memory, and creativity over the use of magic, or Rena's Raising Heart that grants her the ability to manipulate Energy in many ways. Kirino's Vargan Blizar grants it's user the ability to create Weapons and Armors with the maximum of three different abilities in each armor, with some of them could impersonate Divine Dividing's and Boosted Gear's abilities. 'Balance Breaker' A Sacred Gear could enter the ultimate state of it's activation, where the Sacred Gear could show it's maximum power, called Balance Breaker. A Balance Breaker could be triggered by the posessor's feelings, such as anger and strong wish. Some Sacred Gears doesn't show it's balance break at all, as they are already has a very great power from the start, causing it's posessor not to wish anymore power than the one he/she already has. But this kind of phenomena is quite rare, and only happened one from thousand sacred gears. 'Final Phase' A Sacred Gear also has a final phase stronger than balance break, where the seal of the sacred gear removed temporarily, releasing it's sealed and forbidden power. If the user doesn't have a suefficcient power to use this phase, the user's lifespan will be drained. Some Sacred Gear Posessor from Hybrid races, such as Etherious-Demigod, usually has enough power to use the power of this phase. From all sacred gear existed, there are four kinds of Final Form. For the Sacred Gear with a powerful creature inside it, it's final form is called Beast of Supremacy. For the Sacred Gear with a dragon sealed inside it, it's final form is called Juggernaut Drive. For a weapon-like or equipment-like Sacred Gear that doesn't contain any of powerful creature or dragon, it's final form is called Chaos Drive. And the fourth type, which doesn't belong to any of Sacred Gears above, it's final form is called Another Existence. Types 'Longinus' From some Sacred Gears, there are unique, top-tier Sacred Gears called Longinus. Unlike normal Sacred Gears that only has one ability, Longinus has two or more abilities, or an ability with a wide variety of use that could be expanded into more abilities. This class of Sacred Gears has a very great power, capable of slaying even gods, and usually superior to the normal Sacred Gears. 'Artifical Sacred Gear' Some peoples in the Neutral Faction have created an artifical sacred gears, proving that an artifical sacred gear could exist. They conduct a countless research about sacred gears, and ultimately, by using a sacred tool to seal a wyvern, create their own sacred gears. But this kind of Sacred Gear is inferior to the real one. 'Semi-artifical Sacred Gear' A unique type of sacred gear only owned by Rena Takamachi, the owner of the Sacred Gear Raising Heart. Unlike Artifical Sacred Gears, Semi-artifical Sacred Gear are a tool created not by God, but the tool bestowed a great power by the god, evolving into a sacred gear, and has a power equal to the real one. As Rena's Raising Heart are originally a Magic Device, it still has it's property as Magic Device, yet has the power as a sacred gear. And the owner of this kind of Sacred Gear was not born with a Sacred Gear, or at least, it happened in case of Rena's birth. Only someone with a close relationship with a god could get this kind of Sacred Gears, such as Rena and Goddess Eltria's case, where the god willingly give some of His/Her power to the said artifical sacred gear. Sub-species Sacred Gear This kind of Sacred Gears are a Sacred Gear that have taken a unique traits and characteristics because of the thoughts and feelings of the user. If a same kind of Sacred Gear exist, a sub-species one is stronger than the other one, and has a unique ability that the non sub-species doesn't have. Some Sacred Gears could be a sub-species, other times, only the Balance Breaker will be a sub-species. Dragon-type Sacred Gear Some Sacred Gears have a dragon sealed inside them, and have a property and quality of a dragon. This kind of Sacred Gear are usually stronger than the other, but also vulnurable to Dragon Slaying Properties, such as Dragon Slaying Weapons (for example, Ascalon), or Dragon Slayer Magic. Holy-type Sacred Gear Some Sacred Gears have a unique property to them where it allows them to produce Holy Energy, like an Exorcist, Holy Swords, and blessed items do. Because of this property, this kind of Sacred Gears are dangerous to demon races. Demonic Sacred Gear Demonic Sacred Gears are Sacred Gear that have a property of, or to use, demonic powers. It grants it's user the ability associated with demonic power, such as creating demonic swords, manipulating demonic auras, and many more. This kind of Sacred Gear is the exact opposite to Holy-type Sacred Gears, and really dangerous to Angel, Fallen Angel and Fairy race. Visual Sacred Gear A Sacred Gear that doesn't have a physical form. Instead, they exist inside the eyes, or existed in the body with the center of sacred gear located in the eyes, brain, or core body. The example of this kind of Sacred Gear is Setsuna's Pure White's Memory. List of Sacred Gears 'Longinus' Vargan Blizar 'Artifical Sacred Gear' 'Semi-Artifical Sacred Gear' Raising Heart 'Sub-species Sacred Gear' Power Band Bab-Ilu 'Dragon-type Sacred Gear' 'Holy-type Sacred Gear' 'Demonic Sacred Gear' 'Visual Sacred Gear' Pure White's Memory